Once We're Out of this Mess
by RodentFace
Summary: After Fred's death, George reflects on all the things that he and Fred were planning on doing once the war was over including singing there own version of Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead about Voldemort.  Story is much better than summary.


Author's Note: I'm back! I haven't posted in FOREVER since I last posted (no, siriusly, it's been sixty-two days since my last story) but now I'm BACK! I must say, this isn't my best work (nor is it my usual genre, so go easy on me) but this mostly expresses my anger towards J. K. Rowling for killing Fred.

You see, when the seventh book came out and I was reading it for the first time and George lost his ear, I had the BEST story thought out! (However, this was long before I even knew about fanfiction so I didn't really have anything to do with it.) But then, J. K. Rowling had to go and kill Fred so all these post-ending stories I had planned for the twins just went down the tube. I suppose that I _could _have just written an AU, but I like all my stories to stay in the same universe, you know? So I came up with this one. Review?

Oh, and for those of you who have read Reading the Sorcerer's Stone and/or Reading the Chamber of Secrets by CallyChloe and yours truly (though why you would read the second one without reading the first escapes me), you might notice a reference to James Potter's irrational fear of goblins. If not, hopefully you won't be too confused and it might even be a little bit funny to you.

Anyway, one with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own The Wizard of Oz.

George sat staring into space. He was sitting in the room (at the Burrow) that he and Fred had shared when Fred was still alive.

Fred couldn't really be dead….

They'd had too much planned for Fred to be dead: they had plenty of pranks planned (one of which involving George's missing ear), Weasley Wizard Wheezes was going to expand, both George and Fred were looking forward to teasing Ron about dating Hermione, they even had a celebratory song planned for when they _finally _got out of this You-Know-Who-trying-to-take-over-the-world-mess! But Fred was gone…..

**Three Years Previously: The Wizard of Oz**

"I think I'm going to kill myself," Ron said.

"Don't talk like that!" Hermione looked up from the novel she was reading to reprimand him.

"I know what you mean," Fred said. "I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life!"

"But we're doing something _important!_" Ginny said sarcastically, sitting in the chair next to Hermione's. "We're _cleaning _the headquarters! Ha! As if some of the adults couldn't do it themselves with magic in five minutes."

"Or Kreacher," Ron grumbled and Hermione glared at him.

"But, Ginny!" George said in mock shock, "they're too busy to do something as trivial as cleaning. They have more important things to do such as…."

"Tracking Death Eaters," Fred jumped in.

"Spying on Death Eaters…."

"Guarding whatever it is that they're guarding…"

"Recruiting more Order members…"

"Checking up on the Ministry…"

"Or anything else remotely exciting or interesting!" George finished.

"And we're in London!" Fred protested. "It's not like we can go outside and play Quidditch to pass the time or something."

"You know, it's really not that bad!" Hermione said, once again looking over the novel in her hands.

Everyone in the room jumped slightly; they'd almost forgotten that she was in the room. "Hey, Hermione," Fred said, "what do _muggles _do for fun?"

Hermione looked surprised at the question. "Well, we _read_….."

"Not happening," Ron interjected.

Hermione glared at him and said, "Well, most muggles watch TV or movies or something…."

"TV? Movies?" Ginny asked.

"Um, yes, it's like a play only it's in a…..what looks like a box."

"So there are a bunch of really little people trapped in a box?" George asked.

"No, they…"

"And you have a problem with _house elves!_" Ron asked incrediously.

"It's not like that…."

"Well, I suppose since they're acting and not cooking or cleaning one could argue that it's not so bad," Ginny suggested.

"Yes, but….." Fred began, but Hermione cut him off.

"STOP!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her and she continued. "It's….it's like a picture. You know how pictures move?" Everyone nodded. "Well, movies and TV shows are like that except that TV shows are generally a half hour to an hour and movies are usually around an hour to two hours."

Finally understanding, the other four nodded.

"If they don't have magic, how does that work then?" George asked.

"They use eckeltricity, don't they?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "First of all, it's called _electricity. _And yes, TV runs on _electricity._"

"That'd be pretty interesting to see," Fred said.

XXX

"No, I don't think so….." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. "Not with everything going on…."

"Please, Mum?"

"Please, Mum?"

"Please, Mum?"

"Please, Mum?"

"Please, Mum?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley still looked inclined to say no, but just then Mr. Weasley walked through the kitchen door. "What's going on?"

"We'd like to go see a movie, but Mrs. Weasley says we can't," Hermione answered promptly.

"_A movie!_" his face lit up immediately. "A _Muggle_ movie? With eckeltricity?"

"Electricity," Hermione and Ginny corrected him.

"Yes, but as I was saying," Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look, "it would be very dangerous considering the current circumstances."

"Oh," his face fell. "But if I went with them….." He looked at his wife hopefully.

"Maybe….but I think it would be safer if there were more adults going," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"Um, technically, _we're _adults!" Fred protested.

"Yeah, those three are the only little children here," George said patronizingly gensturing to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny thus receiving three very threatening glares.

"I'll go," Sirius poked his head through the kitchen door. "That sounds like it'd be…."

"No, you will not!" Molly said sternly. "You're under strict orders from Dumbledore…."

"To stay here and not leave, yeah I know," Sirius snapped and he stalked off.

"I'll go," Tonks smiled. "Sounds like fun."

XXX

Finally, so that Mrs. Weasley would agree to it, Mr. Weasley and Tonks went and managed to convince Bill and Lupin to come as well.

The only movie that was playing at the time was The Wizard of Oz. Hermione, having never been very good at Divination, didn't foresee the disasters that this movie could cause including arguments breaking out amongst the nine of them (mostly between herself and Ron).

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but that whole only-bad-witches-are-ugly thing is bogus!" Ron protested!

"And who are you insinuating is ugly?" she asked.

"Can you two, _please_, just _shut up!_" Ginny asked after only about five minutes of this.

"So, was it _real _or was it just a dream?" Tonks asked Lupin.

"I _think _it was just a dream," he said uncertainly.

"But that was a pretty elaborate dream," Bill pointed out. "Mine usually only last three seconds and…..I don't know," he said lost.

"Those Munchkin things gave me the creeps," Ginny said to general amusement. "I mean, ugh!" She shuddered.

The twins, however, especially enjoyed the song sung after the Wicked Witch of the East had died and had written their own, improved version.

_Ding dong! You-Know-Who's dead!_

_Who-Know-Who?_

_YOU-Know-Who?_

_Ding dong, You-Know-Who is dead!_

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Sirius said wistfully. "Unfortunately, it's not true."

"Yet!" Fred corrected him. "We're going to sing this when we finally get out of this mess. We're just writing it now so that it's ready when the time comes."

_He's gone where the goblins go,_

_BELOW, BELOW, BELOW, YO HO!_

"Actually," Hermione interjected. "Most goblins aren't that bad. They're just…..temperamental."

"Tell that to James," Sirius said and only Lupin laughed. Everyone else stared.

"James had an, er, irrational fear of goblins. Nobody's quite sure why," Lupin explained.

"Well, how's this, Hermione?" George asked.

_He's gone where the _Death Eaters_ go,_

_BELOW, BELOW, BELOW, YO HO!_

"Better," she said.

**Normal Time**

Then of course, there was when George lost his ear. He and Fred had the _best _prank planned for that one.

**One Year Previously: Polyjuice Potion**

"At least people can tell us apart now," Fred grinned trying to cheer George up.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, and I'm not sure I like it," George replied. "I mean, we just lost _all _of our seeing-double pranks because we aren't identical anymore. But there's an advantage to that." He grinned. "What if my ear miraculously grew back over night, but then disappeared again during dinner?"

"And I somehow lost an ear too, but it grew back _right in front of Mum!_" Fred grinned, catching onto what George was saying.

"Exactly," George grinned. "I think there's still some Polyjuice Potion left."

"No, it 'just so happened' to disappear with Ron, Hermione, and Harry," Fred sighed. "But anyway, we should probably wait until after we get out of this mess before we give Mum _another_ heart-attack."

"True."

**Normal Time**

George stared at Fred's old bed. So, so, so much that they would never do. So many laughs that they would never share. So many jokes they would never tell. So many pranks they would never pull.

"This is stupid," George muttered staring at Fred's bed.

He stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, singing at the top of his lungs.

_Ding dong! You-Know-Who's dead!_

_Who-Know-Who?_

_YOU-Know-Who?_

_Ding dong, You-Know-Who is dead!_

_He's gone where the _Death Eaters_ go,_

_BELOW, BELOW, BELOW, YO HO!_

He threw the door to Percy's room open and sang:

_WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!_

_RUB YOUR EYES,_

_GET OUT OF BED!_

_WAKE UP, VOLEMORT IS DEAD!_

Percy groaned and threw a pillow in at George, but missed terribly. George ran from Percy's room still singing.

_He's gone where the _Death Eaters_ go,_

_BELOW, BELOW, BELOW, YO HO!_

"Um, what's going on?" Harry asked as the rest of the family (excluding a rather disgruntled Percy and a bewildered looking Charlie) smiled.

"You weren't there. You wouldn't get it," Ginny grinned and almost joined in singing, but decided that Munchkins gave her the creeps too much to do so.


End file.
